ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brunnen-G
The Brunnen-G are a race of humans on the TV series Lexx. In the series, Kai is the race's last remaining survivor. According to the history depicted in the episode Brigadoom, the Brunnen-G were a very poetic people with colorful clothes and towering beehive hairdos. They were famous for their role in the defeat of the Insect Civilization. After that conflict they turned inwards, developing a medical means for making themselves immortal and isolating themselves from the rest of the universe, eventually falling into despair and decadence from the boredom of their endless existence. Finally they were attacked by the forces of His Divine Shadow. Most seemed quite happy about the prospect of death, as they were bored with the eternal life. However a young revolutionary named Kai convinced some of them to put up a fight, even though they knew the battle was a hopeless one, because this would be "a good way to die". They met their fates 2008 years prior to the beginning of the series when His Divine Shadow destroyed their planet. Kai had visited a being known as The Time Prophet, and she told him the last Brunnen-G would kill His Divine Shadow. This was indeed true, although it would happen 2008 years after Kai's people were wiped out and Kai's re-animated corpse had served His Divine Shadow for many years as an assassin. The Brunnen-G eventually departed their homeworld of Brunnis, leaving a mechanical system in place to prevent their sun from going supernova. The only "inhabitant" was a hologram, Poetman, who led visitors on a tour of the great Brunnis library but failed to mention the dangers of the tour - being cut in half, for instance (The Brunnen-G had an exotic method for recording their memories: the "burst of life" involved being cut in half, having the resulting slices put in storage and the memories recorded for eternity), or impregnated with a hypodermic needle full of Poetman's own, ancient seed. Interestingly, Poetman's fashion sense was nothing like other Brunnen-G we've seen: he wore clothing resembling a tuxedo, had facial hair, and no beehive hairdo. The Lexx crew arrived at Brunnis and deactivated the machinery that kept the suns in check, and, just before they went supernova, the stars revealed that they were actually sentient and were grateful for the chance to consummate their love. After the Lexx departed the suns finally went supernova, and the old Brunnen-G homeworld (in the Dark Zone) was destroyed. In the second-season episode Brigadoom the Lexx crew encountered a strange theatrical troupe who recounted the Brunnen-G history in song. Brunnen-G Battle Hymn The Brunnen-G Battle Hymn or Fight Song was sung by the Brunnen-G MP3 of Brunnen-G Battle Hymn before going into battle against an enemy whom they knew they had no chance of defeating. Its original appearance was in the first movie in season 1 - I Worship His Shadow - and it is sung by Kai numerous times over the course of the series, particularly when he finds himself in difficult situations. Due to its huge popularity, it was adopted into the opening title sequence at the start of season 3. "Yo Way YoAs written in the title of Lexx Season 4, Ep 24 Home Va Ya Ray. Yo Way Rah. Jerhume Brunnen-G!" (Fighters Fight the Fight For their home and their heart We fighters will win or die Forever we are Brunnen-G) Lexxplorations - Final Journey, a fanfic by Darrow References External links *MP3 of Brunnen-G Battle Hymn Category:Lexx races Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional warrior races